Wiping products are designed to include several important properties. For example, the products should have good bulk, a soft feel and should be highly absorbent. Disposable products made from pulp fibers, synthetic fibers, or mixtures of pulp and synthetic fibers should also have sufficient strength for the intended application even when wet.
Industrial wipers, food service wiping products, household cleaning wipers, medical wiping products, and the like generally need greater amounts of strength and should be capable of absorbing not only water-based solutions but also oily substances. Historically, however, problems have been encountered in producing such wipers that have both good water absorbency properties and good oil absorbency properties. For example, increasing the oil affinity of a wiping product may result in a more hydrophobic sheet that is less water absorbent. Similarly, increasing the water affinity of a wiping product may result in a hydrophilic sheet that has decreased oil absorbency.
In view of the above, a need exists for a wiping product that has an enhanced combination of oil absorbency properties and water absorbency properties.